Pretending We're Not Cousins
by TheDarknessInUsAll
Summary: Marie has finally decided to face feelings she has been hiding for months, and Callie knows just how to show her the ropes. (incest lemon warning)


**(First lemon so destroy my emotions with the meanest destructive review you've ever left)**

* * *

Callie was sitting alone on the living room couch in her apartment, watching television lazily, remote on her stomach and her bowl of cereal dropped on the floor. She didn't really care, though, she was comfortable.

She was starting to fall asleep when she heard a knock on her door. Sighing to herself in annoyance, she turned off the tv, slowly got up, ignored the spilled cereal, and lazily went over to the door. She opened it to, to her surprise, a crying Marie.

"Marie!?" She said, looking at her watch and letting her in. "It's midnight, what are you doing here?"

"I just… needed to talk to someone." Marie replied shyly. "Is anyone here?"

"No, just me for tonight. A text could have done it though."

Marie sat down on the couch, wiping the tears from her face. "I needed to actually talk with someone. Not a text, not a phone call, I just… needed someone to look me in the eyes and tell me shit is gonna be alright."

"What happened?"

"Jim, he, uh…"

Callie gasped. "He broke up with you, didn't he!?" She suddenly grabbed her jacket in a rush. "I'm gonna find that son of a bitch and I'm gonna-"

"Don't, Callie, that's not what happened." Marie said, as Callie paused. "I… broke up with him."

Callie put the jacket down and sat down next to her. "What? Why? You two were so perfect for each other."

"That's not true." Marie sighed. "It's just… Oh, god, I don't know if I'm ready to confront it."

"Confront what?"

"That I'm not interested in him."

"Why not?" Callie continued to pressure. "Marie, you can talk to me."

"I'm not interested in him, because…" Marie hesitated, not wanting to say it, but she knew that she could trust Callie. "I'm not interested in any guy."

Callie had to keep herself from gasping. "You're… You're interested in the opposite, aren't you?"

Marie subtly nodded, more tears streaming down her face. "…I think I'm a lesbian."

Callie chuckled just a little bit from excitement. "And you're crying over it!? Marie, that's excellent!"

"It's really not, it's… it's not natural, and… Jim, he's a good guy and all, and I hurt him over it…" Marie began crying a little harder and put one of her hands over her eyes.

"Not natural?" Callie said, suddenly grabbing her and making her turn to face her. "Marie, there's literally nothing wrong with being a lesbian. And you being willing to admit that, is just proof that you're not going to let other people tell you what you can or can't be. You're going with the flow and making your own choices and that's great!"

Marie, allowing herself to calm down a little, looked into Callie's eyes. "Do you… do you really think so?"

"I know so." Callie said, looking down. "I, uh… I guess I should probably tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

Callie looked back up into her eyes. "I'm bi. I have a huge soft spot for the female body. Like, you know how I'm always going around, doing one-night stands with random men?"

Marie looked at her in shock, unable to say anything.

"I've played around with… a fair amount of women too. And I can tell you first hand there's no shame in it. You gotta be you." Callie said with a big stupid grin.

"I…" Marie stuttered.

Callie waited for her to spit it out. "…What?"

"...Why didn't you tell me that before? We're best friends, we tell each other everything."

"I guess it just never came up in conversation." Callie said. "But I wouldn't have kept it from you if it did, and now I've told you, so…" Marie didn't know what else to say, so Callie continued. "So… Spill it, girl. Have you… played around with any girls yet?"

Marie nodded. "…No. I don't… I wouldn't even know where to start if I did. I don't know, what women…"

"You haven't even looked at porn?"

"Of course not, Callie, I'm not… I've been keeping these feelings locked away until tonight, so… I have no idea what it's even like."

"Well… I say give tentaclehub a visit because they have some mighty fine lessons on the ins and outs. It's better than me explaining, I'm not exactly good with words, I just kinda do things."

Marie blushed. "Callie… that's… wow…"

"What? Come on, you just said, we're best friends, we tell each other everything."

"Well, then…" Marie sighed. "I have a question then."

"Shoot."

Marie hesitated for a second. "How did you… learn, that you were into girls too?"

"Well, it's kind of blurry but honestly I was drunk, but I'm pretty sure I was with another guy and ended up in some sort of threesome and… you know what, that was a weird story, but long story short, I had the time of my life learning how to eat her out."

"Eating… eating her out?"

"Yeah. Oral sex. That's like… the best thing about lesbian sex. I mean, you can surely do it with guys and they'll gladly do it, but it's so much more fun and wet with girls. In fact, I'm willing to argue that point stands for lesbian sex in general compared to straight sex. It's just so… magical."

Marie found herself starting to get horny at the thought. Like, really horny. "I uh…" She blushed. "I guess I'll just get on that tentaclehub then and see for myself."

Callie herself was also getting horny. "I mean, that's an option, but… another option is…"

Marie looked at her, wondering if she dared to bring it up.

Callie smiled seductively. "I could totally show you the ropes."

"No. Nuh uh."

Callie laughed. "Come on, you'd love it! You have NO idea how good it feels!"

"We're cousins, Callie, that's just… that's just wrong on so many different levels."

Callie got up close. "So… how about let's look at it as more of a lesson than the real thing."

"No, Callie, bad idea. Bad, bad, bad idea. I think I'll just… look on tentaclehub like you said."

Callie became disappointed. "Oh… If you say so…" She backed up a bit.

Marie looked at her hesitantly, the two sitting in silence for a few moments, trying to brush off the awkwardness that took place. Eventually, Marie stood up. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake, I should probably go."

Callie stood up. "No, it wasn't a mistake." She reached her and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I'm… I'm glad you told me, Marie. Really. You're taking big steps and I'm so proud of you."

Marie lightly smiled. "Thanks, Callie, but uh… Really I should go…"

Suddenly, to her surprise, Callie planted her lips on hers. For just the moment, they both completely forgot that they were cousins and fell into each other, Callie wrapping her in her arms. As the kiss deepened, Callie began to stick her tongue in her mouth and roll it around, exploring. Marie didn't fight back one bit.

Eventually, they parted. They were both red-faced and breathing heavily from the excitement. Callie grinned, staring at her surprised expression.

"I… uh… wow…" Marie said, feeling like she was gonna pass out from the shock and excitement.

"I just wanted to show you that. It's called a…"

"I know what a french kiss is." Marie said, still breathing heavily.

Callie grinned even wider. "It's better with girls, ain't it…?"

Marie didn't know what the fuck was happening, but she wanted more, and badly. Suddenly, now to Callie's surprised, she leaped in for more.

They carried this on for a couple minutes, and now Marie was starting to use her own tongue to explore the other mouth, playing with the other tongue and wrapping Callie in her own arms. They were both really enjoying it.

Reluctantly, Marie eventually broke them up. "So... uh… for one, wow."

"Yeah." Callie said, grinning again. "I see you're enjoying it."

Marie nodded. "That was probably… the best kiss I've ever had."

"I have a lot of experience. Too much experience probably."

Marie decided to just throw anything about them being cousins out the window. Now, she was thirsty. "…Hey, Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"About… about that lesson?"

"What happened to us being cousins?"

"I don't… I don't care. Let's just… pretend we're not for the night, yeah?"

Callie grinned beginning to kiss her again. Now things were getting heated. Really, really heated.

Marie's eyes widened in shocked as she felt Callie's fingers move to her chest, grabbing one of her breasts. "Oh…" She said, after she broke the kiss.

Callie fondled the breast in her hand, Marie sighing in pleasure. Then, Marie's eyes were about to get wider. She slowly moved her hand down, lightly rubbing her stomach on the way. She began to breathe heavily, and sooner than she expected, Callie's hands were now at her crotch. "Oh…" She said as her vagina began to get really wet. Her heart rate was getting ridiculous, she had never gotten this excited sexually before. Callie lightly rubbed her through her pants, and continued kissing her. The thing was, she was barely even trying.

Marie didn't really do much in response. She just enjoyed the ride, allowing herself to moan into her mouth as the pleasure ran through her. This continued on for a little bit, but Callie was making sure not to push her to orgasm. It was too early for that.

Callie eventually broke their kiss. "So… do you wanna go into the room? There's still a lot for you to learn."

"Yes." Marie said without hesitation. "Let's do it."

Callie grinned seductively and grabbed her hand, leading her to the other room.

* * *

Callie kissed her again after she closed the door and reached the end of the bed. She was gonna start getting rough now, whether Marie was ready or not. Somewhat aggressively, she slowly pushed her into the bed, lying on top of her. For another few minutes, they were simply kissing, but Callie was getting tired of that. It was time to move on.

She moved down and lifted up her shirt, revealing her bra. She fondled her breasts some more, causing Marie to moan with more pleasure.

"Callie, you're… How often do you do this?"

"Quite a bit." Callie said with another smirk. She prompted Marie to sit up a little bit, and then completely took off her shirt. Then, she reached back and unhooked her bra, leaving her topless.

Callie began to suck at her exposed nipped, and used her hand to finger the other. Marie was getting all sorts of excited, and wet. This was better than she imagined, and they hadn't even gotten anywhere yet. Callie simply played with her tits for a little bit, allowing her to enjoy it. Eventually, however, Marie suddenly made a request.

"Callie, I… I've had too much foreplay, I…"

Callie smirked. "Already? Well, if you're ready to cum hard, I'm all for it."

Oh dear. She really was gonna cum hard from this, wasn't she? A part of her was starting to get nervous in anticipation, as Callie was moving to take her pants off. Marie raised her finger to her mouth as she watched her remove her pants and then her panties, exposing her vagina. Her vagina was out and she was completely naked. "Oh my god." She said from the sheer excitement of it all.

Callie, realizing she was still fully dressed, decided to remove her own clothes first, stripping herself down to her own panties. She would save the panties for Marie. Then, she dived toward Marie's crotch.

Marie bit her lip hard. She was very very naked, and excited. She thought she was gonna have a heart attack with how fast her heart was beating.

Callie seductively bit at her inner legs, slowly working down. "You ready for the universe to hit you in the face?"

Marie was confused by the metaphor. "Uh… if you say so…"

Callie then put her full mouth on her vagina, not hesitating to stick her tongue in and mess around. Marie immediately moaned, laying back. "Oh… oh my god…" Her lips and tongue doing this to her, it was… so unbelievably perfect. She had received oral sex before, but from the lips of a girl?

The pleasure was quickly built up as Callie went all in on her pussy. She was not holding back, she did not care that this was her first time, she was giving her all, and holy shit, it felt good.

Marie grabbed the covers and balled it with her fist. "Oh… Oh… Yes…"

Callie did this for another couple minutes, and Marie was rocking back and forth from the pleasure. And yet, it was still gonna get better. To Marie surprise, Callie stuck two fingers, and immediately, her vagina jolted.

"Ah!" Marie's whole fucking body twitched in surprise. It wasn't an orgasm, but she was close. "Callie! Ah! So good… so good…"

Callie laughed into her pussy, speeding up her fingering and her tongue action. She was spinning her head in a circle from the action.

Marie's moans were getting louder and louder, until they were basically a scream. The neighbors could probably hear, but neither of them cared. Marie never would've imagined it felt this good. She sat up a little bit and reached forward, grabbing Callie's hands. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes, Marie, cum!" Callie pressured. "Just let it out when you want!"

"AH!" Marie yelled one last time as she climaxed. Her entire body shook and twitched, as multiple loads of ink squirted from her vagina straight onto Callie's face and fingers.

"Oh!" Callie said in surprise.

Marie rode out the most intense orgasm she had ever felt, her whole body twitching and shaking. "Ah…" She moaned out as she slowly calmed down, laying back down. "Oh my god…"

Callie licked some of the ink that was near her mouth, and then licked at the ink on her fingers. "Wow, Marie… I've never seen someone squirt so hard!"

"I've never even squirted before…" Marie said through her heavy breaths. "But it was… Oh my god, that was perfect."

"I bet you want more." Callie said, as she moved up from her position and laid on top of her.

"I… I… Oh god, yes, please…"

They both chuckled as Callie went in for another kiss. Between the smaller kisses, Callie decided to test her. "Do you… wanna try me?"

"Oh…" Marie said shyly, looking down at her panties. "I mean, I've never…"

"You can learn." Callie said, continuing to kiss her softly. "Come on." She said, as she laid down next to her. "You can do whatever you like."

Marie grinned and stood up, standing by the edge of the bed. Nervously, she slowly pulled off her panties all the way to her feet.

She stared at her small little feet, decided to try something. She stuck out her tongue, beginning to lick at her toes.

"Ooh… naughty…" Callie teased in excitement. "Just take your time playing with whatever you like." She said seductively.

Marie moved down at started at her vagina, but decided to start easier. She laid on top of her and, as Callie did before, played with her breasts before. Callie played with her hair.

"Oh, Marie…" She said softly.

Then, Marie did something Callie didn't quite expect, especially if she didn't really know anything. She laid down. "Callie, sit on my face."

Callie didn't hesitate. She stood up on her knees, and then slowly, placed her crotch onto Marie's face. "Damn, you're moving fast, girl."

Marie grabbed at her ass cheeks, rubbing them. Then, slowly and nervously, she stuck her tongue out and slowly touched Callie's vagina with it. Callie shook with excitement, laying down on top of her in a 69 position.

Marie wasn't quite sure what to do, as this was very different from a blowjob. So, she decided to just stick with the tongue for now. She slowly moved it back and forth, delicately playing.

Callie wasn't quite getting satisfied from just that, but she was aware that it was her first time, so let her take her time without a word.

But, Marie had a feeling she wasn't doing enough, and she decided to get rougher. Taking hints from what Callie did previously, she stuck her tongue all the way in, kissing her vagina with her lips.

Callie moaned. Now we're getting somewhere. She moved her hips back and forth on Callie's face.

Marie decided to try other tricks as well, and brought her finger up to her clit and rubbed it as she continued to lick.

"Oh, Marie!" Callie said in surprise. "Right there…"

Marie smiled. She was getting somewhere. She continued what she was doing, bringing more fingers in. Reached down and grabbed her arm, just for the sake of grabbing something.

Marie sped up, her licking becoming more aggressive. "Are you enjoying it, Callie?"

"Yes. Keep going!" Callie said.

Marie began to suck on the inside of her vagina with her lips, pinching her clit. Callie moaned out in pleasure.

"Marie, yes! Are you sure this is your first time!?"

"I'm sure." Marie said. Then, she swapped. She began to suck at her clit, and stuck a couple of her fingers inside of her.

Callie lightly screamed out, rocking from the pleasure. Then, she decided to take action for herself. They were kinda just sitting in a 69 position, after all. Without warning Marie, she dived down and began sucking at her vagina.

"Oh!" Marie moaned suddenly into her vagina. "Callie…"

"Just don't stop, alright?" Callie said, beginning to finger her.

"Never!"

The two girls continued to lick and finger each other in rhythms, their collective moans getting louder and louder, even if they were getting muffled. This continued on for a good couple minutes.

Callie felt herself about to climax. "Marie! Cum with me!"

Marie obliged. "I will! We'll cum together!"

"Ah!" They yelled in unison as they climaxed together, squirting onto each others faces. Callie shook into Marie, and Marie shook into Callie, grasping her ass as if her life depended on it.

"Oh, Marie… That was… Not your first time…"

Marie laughed. "It was, though!"

"Honestly, I don't believe you…" Callie said, once again, licking some of the ink from her face and fingers, quickly getting off of her to change her position to that of kissing.

Marie studied Callie's ink suspiciously. She then licked some of it. Her first time swallowing some of a female's liquids.

Callie continued kissing her, laying on her again so that their vaginas pressed up together. "There's still quite a bit to learn, but… For now…" She slowly started to hump her, their vaginas rubbing.

"Oh, Callie…" Marie said, grabbing her back.

"Think of this as the lesbian answer to intercourse." Callie said, her humping beginning to get faster. They had just orgasmed together and were already getting back into the flow. "I've gotta say… I'm extremely impressed."

Marie smiled with love, letting Callie continued to ride on her. "I'm glad you liked it."

After about 30 more seconds, Callie got up so they could change their position. She spread Marie's legs for her, and then sat on her vagina, directly rubbing it up on her own, except now because of their legs, they were more open. They both moaned from the better angle.

Callie grabbed Marie's foot, which was dangling in the air close to Callie's face, and began to suck on it, as she aggressively continued to hump her.

Marie rode along with the rhythm, grabbing her breasts and her nipples, playing with them herself.

They were humping as fast as they could now, their skin jiggling. "Fuck!" Callie yelled, holding her leg with one hand and touching Marie's stomach with the other.

"Please don't stop!" Marie yelled, once again feeling another climax coming on. "Oh, god, Callie, you're so good!"

"Ahhhh yes!" Callie screamed, lifting her face up to the heavens. "I love you!"

"I love you so much!" Marie replied, right before they climaxed into each other. Callie's abdomen, forcing her down a little bit. She immediately went down to Marie and moaned into her mouth with more kisses.

They finally calmed down from Marie's third orgasm and Callie's second, breathing into each other, both physically exhausted now

"I think… you've earned… your rest…" Callie said, sighing with joy, laying on top of her like she was a bed.. "You did… so good…"

Marie didn't mind. Not even bothering getting under the covers or anything, she allowed them both to just lay still. "So… You really don't care that we're cousins?"

"Not at all… I love you, Marie…"

"I love you Callie…"

* * *

Marina put down her binoculars down and moved from her window, sighing to herself in joy. "They're so in love with each other." Her apartment was in such a position that she could see into Callie's bedroom with these binoculars. It wasn't a coincidence, though. She had a feeling there was sexual tension between the two and saw this coming a long time ago, so she did the math and rented the right apartment.

Pearl laughed, putting down her own binoculars. "Honestly, this is so much better than porn."

"Right?" Marina said with a smirk. "Hey, uh… speaking of better than porn…" She said with a wink.

Pearl grinned and leaped into her arms, as they aggressively kissed.

Being lesbian was so fun.


End file.
